


Pizza Man

by qorvi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Top Dean, Yaoi, fluff and kisses, short action sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qorvi/pseuds/qorvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When impulse beats common sense for Dean Winchester nothing ever worked out well. But this time, he can't deny it was a pleasurable experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Man

Castiel slowly picked up his angel blade from the ground after Dean distracted the other angel with a snide remark. In a fit of rage, angel pinned Dean against the wall with his angel blade inches away from Dean's face. Castiel tried to jump the angel from behind but before he could kill him, the angel teleported away. As the two weapons dropped to the floor, Cas fell against Dean. Dean blushed from his friend squishing him against the wall. Dammit! He's confusing real life with porn again, only he's in a quite feminine position. Cas pressed against the hunter's chest. He was hesitant. He didn't quite understand what he was supposed to do. He's been in this scenario before. Cas leaned in, face almost touching Dean's, lips barely brushing together. Much to his friend's surprise, Cas kissed him, straight on the mouth, not giving any time for Dean to breathe. Dean moaned, just before he realized what was happening. He shoved Cas off of himself, flustered.

"What the hell, man?"

"I just thought- the pizza man-, did I do something wrong?" Cas replied.

"It's not wrong," Dean couldn't figure out what to say. "It's just-"

Dean tackled Cas to the ground pressing his lips against the angel's. Dean pinned Cas down though Cas made no attempt to escape. Cas felt Dean's tongue moving against his own, exploring every inch of his mouth. Dean sucked on Cas's bottom lip. He was sure he had left a bruise. They paused for a moment, breathing in each other's air. Cas felt dizzy, like he was fading away. Dean pressed up against Cas's lips again. This time even more intense. He had never felt like this before, especially not with any of the girls he's been with. Wet noises bounced around the room as Dean practically fucked Cas's mouth his tongue. Dean was so strong and intimidating. Dean dominated him. The feeling of himself being so helpless turned him on even more. Cas shifted underneath Dean until he pulled away.

“Dean. I can’t breathe.” Cas gasped.

“Liar.”

Dean sucked on Cas’s tongue, making him moan. They didn’t hesitate to stop when they heard footsteps.

“Oh my god.” Sam said, looking into the room.

“It’s not what it looks like.” Dean explained, flustered.

“O-okay.” Sam replied, feeling a bit awkward.

Dean turned to look at Cas, and sighed when he realized that the angel had disappeared.

The brothers walked out of the building without a word. Dean didn’t want to talk about it anyways. Dean and Sam got into the impala before Sam decided to break the silence.

 

“So, you and Cas. Are you…. A thing now?”

“How about you do that thing when you shut the hell up.”

Sam laughed.

“Destiel.”

“I _will_ kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first Destiel. Not much content ^u^ really short. If you didn't like it, my apologies, I'm so sorry for wasting your time, I'll just cry in the corner, whatever can I do to repay you for this udder disappointment? If you did like it, OMG THANK YOU KIND SOUL, LET'S RUN OFF INTO THE SUN SET TOGETHER. Thanks to MLE for helping me edit. I'm not too great with writing conversations but don't blame me for not adding a lot, it's not easy to talk with someone's tongue down your throat. Much thx.  
> \- July 2015: I updated it a little, fixed some things. Spelling/grammar errors, removed the *shiver* adddvvveeerrrbbbssss, added more sexy smooching, the usually. I've gotten a little bit better at writing now. I never post stuff though....  
> ~Yaoi


End file.
